Touch devices have become increasingly common with technological improvements in communication devices, which require user interface improvements. Various ways of detecting and interpreting touch have been explored for the last fifty years. Today, touch screens are used in a variety of devices, small (cell-phones and PDAs), medium (laptops, monitors, ebooks), large (POS terminals, kiosks and ATMs) and even very large touch panels (over 1 meter) for rugged environments. Across the spectrum of touch screen devices, flat panel displays are popular, especially LCDs. But touch devices have been plagued by various mechanical problems that still present a challenge to engineers and manufacturers.